An Undead and a Spirit
by rMarus
Summary: When Momonga is enjoying himself in his last few moments of YGGDRASIL, he is joined at the very last minute by a... trap fairy queen? My first ever go at any type of story at all.
1. Chapter 0

"Come on, come on…"

I've been staring at the loading screen of YGGDRASIL for the past… what. 7, 10 minutes? I mean, I get that my VR gear is pretty damn old, but come on. There's no way it takes this long to log into a game right?

I released a mental sigh. Haaah… why did it have to be today of all times that my set takes 5 times longer than usual to load a dive game. Why didn't I get any sort of prior notice that today was YGGDRASIL's last? That way I could've somewhat prepared and made some time for it… no. That isn't the problem, it was just that today had more problems and I was unlucky. Yeah, that's it. Just really unlucky.

Still, that doesn't negate the fact that I'm probably keeping everyone waiting. Will they even wait for me? I'm pretty sure a good portion of the guild, at least from what I remember, aren't exactly fond of me. Not that I blame them for it, I too would be cautious of someone who guild hopped and sold information to other guilds.

Man, I really should buy another VR set, or at least some hard drive upgrade or something. The performance of mine has been worsening for the past year or so. Mm… but it's so expensive to buy one these days, there's no way I can save up that much money without my current one dying first. Hmm… how can I- oh! The loading circle disappeared! Ah, finally I'm in!

The sight of a large circular table, surrounded by 42 chairs that could almost be considered small thrones appeared before my virtual sight. Dark, marble pillars surrounded the cylindrical room at regular intervals, connected by curved white walls which all converged to a golden chandelier looming high above the center of the room. Heh, didn't realize how much I missed this place.

"Hmm, how much time do I h- HAA?! 12 SECONDS UNTIL MIDNIGHT?"

No… there's no way… I just logged on, how could there be mere seconds left?! Sigh, there was no denying that the game's clock read [23:59:48]. Are you kidding me… I can't even formally greet my friends, how disappointing. I lift my head up to see, eh? All the seats are empty?

So… did no one come online on the last day? Well, since it's pretty much times up, they probably logged out early. Guess it can't be helped, I should get to sleep as well. Ehh… disappointing. I imagined all of us to leave together on a bang, but I guess that's being too optimistic. 5 seconds remaining huh, guess I'll stay up until it's over. I waited an eternity to log in, no way in hell I'm leaving early.

I took the nearest seat and slammed my face right into the table in misery. Damn it. If only I had come on earlier, perhaps there would be people I could talk to again. Heck, even Chagama-san said she'd see me later in game. I have to apologize to her tomorrow if I get the chance.

Mmm, why did I have to offer my help to Nichi-san with his work… if I had just gone straight home I could've saved an hour or so. Then maybe I could've at least met someone….

…

Hmm…

…..

Hasn't it been 5 seconds yet?

…

I'm pretty sure it's been 5 seconds…

…

Actually, where is my clock? And my HUD? Eh? Is it times up already? The game should've like, shut down by now right?

Are the devs are currently shutting it down? I've never been at the ending of a game so, perhaps this is normal? Or is this just some weird bug where my HUD doesn't show up and the devs messed up? Hah, seriously devs, if you're gonna end a game, at least do it right! Jeez, these developers. Sometimes I just don't understand what they're doing.

I lift my head from my depressed position from earlier. Well, whatever bug or glitch or whatever is going on, it seems like I can still take a look around Nazarick. Thinking like that, this bug isn't half bad if it means I get to walk around one last time. Is fate truly this forgiving? Let's assume yes. I need at least something positive to happen today. Hm, let's see. Where to go… 6th floor? The scenery is absolutely beautiful there. Actually may be not, some guild members were pretty paranoid about me teleporting throughout Nazarick. Spa? Not like I can do much there… throne room? Pah, whatever. Throne room it is. It's close enough, besides, I should hurry. Who knows how much longer I have left until the servers shut down for good.

Standing up, I took one more quick view of the conference room. Hard to believe this small room held so many of our conversations. From plans of war against other guilds, discussing real life, sharing secrets and information, arguments, rants, a death, new content being added, and a whole lot of fun and banter. I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Thank you meeting room, you have served your purpose well!

That brief happy moment was immediately halted by an aura of loneliness. Facing me were 42 seats fit for royalty, all occupied at one point by lively and cheerful monsters. Well, monster-like characters, but still. They were all friends.

And now they aren't here anymore.

This room feels so much emptier without them.

I wonder if I'll see any of them again… besides Chagama-san and Pero-san of course.

I start walking towards the door when I come across an indentation in a wall. It definitely doesn't fit with the rest of the room. Looks like something should be here… oh yeah, the guild weapon! The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown should be here, right? Huh, it's gone now.

Wait.

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait.

Where's the staff?!

Oh no. Oh god, oh crap. The staff is gone! Without the guild weapon, the guild itself would be destroyed! I can't believe Nazarick was actually defeated! How did they take the guild weapon?! If more than 1000 players couldn't pass the 8th floor, how can literally any group on the last year of a dying game manage to pass it? Was there some major nerf to something? An overpowered class got added? That doesn't make sense if the game is on a decline! No, actually that makes total sense! Damn it! Of course they attacked when we were at our weakest. Now Nazarick isn't that undefeated…

Wait. Nazarick is still standing, and I even logged in inside it, which means it's still under our control. So, the guild weapon is in our possession? Which means someone from within the guild had taken it. Phew, that's a relief, at least the staff wasn't taken by enemy forces. Seems like I overreacted over nothing.

I suppose it's fitting. If the game is ending, why not play around with it for a bit? We put in all that virtual blood, sweat and cash into it, I guess it'd be kind of a waste if we let it just sit there on display for eternity.

Heh, whoever used it must've had a blast. That thing might as well have been a world item that could fire and amplify hundreds of spells. It's not every day you could play around with that kind of power.

Tch, I said I was going to the throne room, and here I am still internally worrying and shouting for no good reason. Alright, no more distractions. Onward!

Pushing open the doors, the scene that appeared was that of a beautiful hallway. Golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling, illuminating the pathway's gray walls and crimson carpet stretching across the labyrinth which is the 9th floor.

With a grin on my new face, I accidentally take my first literal step as one of the two rulers of a new world.

Note: This is the first time I've tried anything like this. I know not much is revealed about my character, and that's because I want to take things a bit slow and not cram a shit ton of exposition into the first chapter. Also why it's labelled Chapter 0 not Chapter 1. Hope this wasn't too horrible to read :P


	2. Chapter 1

Haa. The dark halls of Nazarick. Oh how long it has been since I've walked around this tomb…

It's quite the floor, if I do say so myself. High ceilings, glorified lamps placed under the cover of the stone arches. Everything from the walls, floor and ceiling were made of polished stone, which reflected the chandeliers above flawlessly. A rich maroon carpet sprawled out across the floor, covering every pathway with its soft touch. Compared to all the other floors, the bottom 2 floors look completely out of place.

Then again, every floor is kind of like its own miniature world anyways.

Unlike the first 8, the 9th floor was more for social activities instead of defending the throne room. This was the place people could have their own area to decorate and make this place feel like some sort of dream mansion, or the house they could never obtain in reality. Either way, it's the most interesting floor if you want to know about everyone in the guild.

Soon after I joined, we had the 9th floor remodeled a tad. Mainly shifting rooms from one area to another, but it was to buff the defenses of Nazarick.

Well, slightly.

Ah yes, this floor was turned into a beautiful labyrinth of sorts. A maze with dead ends, false passage ways and a butt load of traps and trolls scattered across the multiple paths. Lucifer was quite enthusiastic when I brought the idea up.

With this floor mainly being a place to relax with all the recreational areas and everyone's personal rooms, it provided next to nothing when defending against any intruders, especially if they could clear the 8th floor. After its renovation, it was able to keep its primary purpose of being a canvas for everyone to fill, but it now also served as a major delay for enemies.

Groups would either be forced to split up or have much of their time wasted. As scouts couldn't reach this floor and map it out, forcing them to go in blind. This was to give the guild members so much more valuable time to buff and prepare for the upcoming battle in the throne room.

Well, it never happened anyways. Not even a single invader could set their sights pass the wasteland of the 8th floor. In the end, the 9th floor just became more annoying to traverse by foot. Oh well, better to be safe than sorry.

I peek to my left. Reflected off the wall was the clear image of a female with wings, dressed in a white robe, lined with red and gold.

Ah yes, my avatar. The body that I have used to interact and experience everything in this game up to this point. Even now, I don't regret making a female character.

I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, right? Tons of people play as the opposite sex… right?! I mean, if you're going to be invested in a game, you'll make a character that you enjoy looking at, yeah? So that means its fine if I make a cute looking girl as my avatar!

Ah, there I go again, justifying my decision from back then. Looks like I still feel guilty after all this time. Heh.

Well, my avatar wasn't as disproportionate or outrageous as some others that I've seen at least. I went with something more modest. Face was quite simple, but had its charms. Blonde hair that reached my waist, the right side was tied into a braid. Yellow-green eyes, I remember putting a lot of attention into that… oh, and it's pretty much flat chested.

I tried making the character look like a legitimate woman, instead of something you'd see in an animated show.

Overall a generally bright color scheme for a character, contrasting quite a lot of the other guildies who went for a much darker theme. And complimenting it, were 2 pairs of pointed fairy wings coming from my back, with a black outline and a red-yellow-green gradient to cover its pattern. The fairy wings, of course, coming from my racial class: [Fairy Queen]

It was a class that got me some recognition before I joined AOG. Back when I was a support for hire.

Was it a rare class? Well, yes and no. It wasn't very hard to acquire the class per se. Its prerequisites weren't as absurd as the others: having enough support/holy spells and classes would give you the option. However the [Fairy] race itself, which is where it derives from, was quite diverse. With a lot of mobility options coupled with the ability to heavily specialize in elemental magic, as well as one of the races with higher magical stats, most if not all [Fairy] players had more of a damage roll in a party. Whether they played more of a flanking role or burst dps was up to their builds.

It was somewhat used by mid-game players as a way to cover all elements in a group fight, however it wasn't as important when you got to the big leagues. That's when combos and team coordination played a bigger factor than the chaotic skirmishes that happened with weaker guilds, where high mobility and burst damage thrived.

However, even if people figured out how to gain the [Fairy Queen] class, which they probably did, they either decided they didn't need it and would find other ways, or it was too much of a hassle. I mean, to get the minimum class requirements, you'd have to tear down your level 100 character back to 30. Just to get enough support job classes, along with the 10 levels into the [Fairy] race.

Quite an investment, but I'd do it gladly. I guess they never realized how stupid some of the spells I can use were.

Although there _is_ the drawback of me being _stupidly_ weak offensively. My strongest attack spell, which is of the Holy element that gets a _significant_ damage bonus off negative karma targets, is considered mere chip damage to Momonga. And he isn't even built as a tank!

Well, all classes have penalties. Honestly, with the amount of supportive spells I have at my disposal, why the hell would I need to attack in the first place. Why chase someone down myself when I can amplify Ulbert's, or Touch's, or Pero's effectiveness in a fight by a factor of 10.

Before our combos and other interactions, the [Fairy] race was considered niche if anything.

Alas, this was the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. They made the niche look game breaking, pioneers of exploiting game mechanics. A group of ultra-specialists, when together were near unstoppable.

Ah… that was fun. Seeing the forums explode with outrage whenever we pulled off something they didn't understand. Like Ulbert being able to cast his [Grand Catastrophe] spell 3 times in a row, or Warrior Takemikazuchi literally being able to solo 30 level 100s, or Nishikienrai one shotting an event boss. Well that last one was mainly because that event boss had the lowest HP out of every other level 100 boss, but still.

There were plenty more, but those were my favorites. Mostly because I was responsible for seemingly breaking all logic gathered within YGGDRASIL, and the absolute chaos that would ensue over various guilds for the next couple days. Or weeks. Depends on what we did.

Heh heh, it really was fun when it lasted… damn, I miss the old days. Maybe I should invite Pero and Chagama to a dinner or something, and maybe we could reminisce… That'd be nice.

Ah, it seems like I've arrived.

In front of me stood a large double door, probably triple my height. Embedded into it were carvings of a goddess and a demon, both facing each other like in some ancient European painting, divided by the seam where the door would open from.

I exhale deeply. This is probably the last time I'll see this place, at least in person… alright, let's go.

The throne room.

Ahead of me was a large room, with 2 rows pillars extending to the already sky high ceiling, along with a throne on top of 2 steps competing with said pillars in a game of 'how high can you go'. Adorning those pillars were 42 purple flags, 21 per row, one on each pillar. Every single one holding a unique symbol, representing every guild member.

The idealized final boss room, complete with death trap chandeliers, an army of golems just outside, and a throne befitting the theme.

Oh how some of us fantasized about it. For us to stand beside the throne, ready to defend Nazarick at all costs against an army of players for a final battle to decide the tomb's fate. As awesome as that sounded at the time, it would really suck if it actually happened. If we actually got to that point, we might as well have given and the outcome would've been the same. Though that wouldn't be the epic downfall Nazarick deserves.

I start walking towards the throne. This room feels so much spacious than I remember. And that's after spending hundreds of hours on a virtual football field.

I walk up the steps and put a hand onto the throne's arm rest. A nice gift from the devs for fluking the dungeon, if they told us what the fuck it did. It's considered a world item based off the data it held, but we never really figured out any specifics of its capabilities.

"Hm? Hello?"

Eh? Is someone there?

I quickly retract my hand from the throne and take a glance behind me. Room was empty, just as I entered. I swear I heard someone- oh wait. Was that a message spell? I always set message spells to readable messages on my menu. I guess this is the other configuration?

"Uh, hi?"

"Yunomi-san?"

"Momonga-san?!"

Momonga was here? I thought I was here alone... Only if I could open my damn friends list. Wait, isn't this what I wanted? Someone to talk to in these final moments…

"So, you're here too Yunomi-san?"

"Yeah… I guess I am. Where are you by the way?"

"Hm? Right now I'm on the 6th floor. Er Yunomi-san, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Is there anyone with you right now?"

"Hm? Like, other guildies? No, it's just me here." Are there others? Did Chagama stay to the end? Did anyone else?

"Umu. I see. What about NPCs?"

"NPCs? No, I don't think I've seen any yet."

Huh, did something happen to the NPCs? I haven't seen any now that I think about it. Were they affected by the shutting down? Did they disappear? Man… That would fucking suck. I wanted to check out all the NPCs everyone made one last time. For that extra nostalgia.

"So that me-"

"Hey, Momonga-san, I'll see you on the 6th floor, we'll talk there ok?"

Come on, it's the last time we can do something like this. Probably. If we want to talk, it should be avatar to avatar, not over a magical message.

Ah, I kinda hung up on him, didn't I? Whoops. I'll apologize later, it should be fine. Momonga isn't the type to get pissed off at small things. That would be Punittoe Moe.

I lightly brush the ring on my right ring finger. The guild ring. A golden ring with a polished oval ruby imbedded into its center, harboring the seal of Ainz Ooal Gown within it. This was the standard transportation used in the tomb, hence why everyone who was accepted was gifted one on entry.

However that was not the case for me.

This thing took 2 years to obtain, and even then it was via majority vote that I barely won. With 22 votes in my favor against 19. I can only imagine the arguments that had happened during the debate. Of course, I wasn't there to witness it myself, this was just a recap Pero-san gave me. Guess that's what I get for selling inside information from top guilds.

Heh, they were always so cautious with information when I was online.

Well in hindsight, I guess you could say I was the reason for the downfall of the rank number 2 and 5 guilds some years ago, so fair enough.

Haa… those were good times. Alright now onto- wait. Can I teleport? With the game malfunctioning like this… well, the message spell worked, so I can assume items will function normally? Guess it's worth a shot.

[Teleport]

My vision fades to black. Oh god what is this feeling. It feels like I'm nauseous, but only barely. It doesn't feel good, but it's negligible. Is this how teleporting always worked? Has it really been that long where I've forgotten how it feels? Damn… I blame all those sports VRs that I've been playing recently for the slight motion sickness. Or maybe it's from work?

Eh? I'm already on the 6th floor… This is the 6th floor right? A dim stone corridor huh… Wasn't this supposed to be a forest or something? Damn my memory is wack.

Well, there's light coming from this direction, that's probably the entrance to the forest.

I start heading towards the opening, my footsteps echoing off the dark passage.

At the end of the tunnel opened up to a large stone coliseum. Something straight out of Rome or Spain or whatever that gladiator country this was based off.

Ahead of me stood a skeletal overlord. One of the most powerful undead types in YGGDRASIL, and the leader of the guild. Draped in black robes and covered with accessories, he looked over an entity on fire. Standing next to him, was the guild weapon: The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. That explains its absence from the meeting room. I take a deep breath, and exhale slowly. I need to calm down. Now, just like old times.

"Momonga-saaaaaaaaaan!"

Hey, that was a pretty damn good female impression. And Chagama said I was losing my touch. I'm still the premier trap voice actor! You shouldn't look down on me Chagama!

Well, even though it won't show on my character, I'm seriously having a hard time restraining my stupid grin. Ah, but it's been so long since I've done something like this, he won't mind if I have a little fun… right? I mean, for nostalgia's sake. That's an acceptable reason right?

Teasing people were fun. With my passable voice and my avatar, it was amusing to find many lower level, and a handful of higher end players try to suck up to me. My persona, as you could call it, only extended within the game only. I mean, getting a reaction out of people isn't against the law, right?

Still, that doesn't negate what I wanted to do with this body. I mean, girls, especially online, get a shit ton of attention. If I could seemingly pass as one, then maybe I could meet some friends or something…

Wow, I must be feeling really sentimental today. I feel like I've gone through my entire existence in YGGDRASIL so far in the past like, 20 minutes.

The undead avatar turned from the flames and looked toward me. I gave a peace sign in response.

"Morning Momonga-san! It's been awhile."

"Yunomi-san, it's good to see you too."

"Eh? Did puberty hit you again? What's with the deep voice?"

"Isn't that your normal voice?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?'

Haaah. Seriously Momonga, have you already forgotten how I sound like? It's been sometime but, did you really forget? My voice is deeper than yours for gods sake. Besides, how the hell are you pulling that off? Do you know how many male VA's would kill for a voice like that? They'd be instantly popular for dating sim games for women.

"Haah, have you really forgot…ten…"

My voice. What the fuck happened to my voice. Why does it sound like an actual woman? I know what my voice is capable of, and that pitch is _definitely_ out of reach. There's no way, unless… is this the fault of the game? But changing your voice via a device or program in a VR was prohibited… that's the whole reason why I could pass off a female… so what the fuck was that?!

"W-wait… so-"

"Momonga-sama! We d- ah! Yunomi-sama! You're here as well?!"

Eh? Was that- did that elf child just… _talk_? There's no way a player can make their character the size of a child.

"Mare! Stop moping around and get your butt over here!"

"C-Coming!"

That child just talked again. And there's another one coming. And _that_ one responded.

Aren't… they the twin floor guardians Chagama made…? And they're speaking. And jumping. And… _alive_…?

No, no no no. That… that's not supposed to happen… no there's just no way that can be implemented into a game…. Herohero and Whitebrim confirmed it to me. For a NPC to have a voice, that needs voice actors, or at least a decent vocaloid or _something_… so what- how- this has to be a dream, right?

Am I imagining things now? NPCs could only respond to basic commands with basic feedback. At least, that's what _should_ be happening, but it isn't.

You know what? I probably fell asleep while waiting for the game to open. That's probably it. Guess I was more tired than I thought…

"Uh, s-sorry for making you wait Y-Yunomi-sama"

Now there are 2 elf children in front of me. I can see their chests rising and falling with every breath.

There's no way this is real. It's a DMMORPG for crying out loud. It was the most advanced MMO of its time. But… it doesn't matter how advanced or huge the game was.

The fact is that right now, two kids… two _breathing and alive elven_ kids, stand before me. And they just addressed me like I'm some sort of God.

Note: Haha, sorry for the wait. The story finally starts! And I've finally given information about my character! For anyone wondering why a fairy can join a heteromorph-only guild, I've decided to classify fairys into the heteromorph category since they don't really fit into the other two in my opinion, as fairys aren't necessarily human looking. Also I don't really know if I want to add the Japanese suffixes to everyone's name, so I've added them to names only verbally spoken in this chapter as a test. Hope you enjoyed what I made, and if not, sorry for not being the best writer :P


	3. Chapter 2

What…What is going on right now? This… this should be impossible. It IS impossible. All the assets that have to be implemented to give the _illusion_ that they're alive is already stupidly complicated. There's the voice acting, body movements, responding to inputs, and way more that has to be taken into consideration. In the game, that is.

So… does that mean, it isn't a game? But, how can that be? I'm sure I logged onto YGGDRASIL… Nazarick is still here, my character and Momonga are here…I assume all the NPC's are as well. So if this isn't YGGDRASIL, then where the hell am I?!

Were we abducted by the government or something? And Chagama's twins… are they actually like, agents or something? Using the NPC's models as an avatar? Did they kidnap me and Momonga-san while we're in VR? Oh god, fuck, is this related to Bellriver…

Ok, that's _probably _a little out there. Phew, calm down Kagami, there's probably a more reasonable explanation for all of this…

"Y-Yunomi-sama? A-Are you ok?"

Ahhh, they're talking to me again. Noooo… let me think in peace. But… argh, there's too much going on! What the fuck is happening?! Sigh, seems like this is no time to think… muu, even so, how the hell am I supposed to answer them…

"Ah, I'm fine. Just… thinking about something. Don't… worry about it." I wave my right hand to emphasize the 'don't worry' part, along with the most reassuring smile I could muster.

Hopefully that buys me more time. At least, they look like they aren't going to continue talking to me. That's good. Ok now where was I…

"Oh, am I the first one here?"

A pale girl exited out of a [Gate] across the arena. Dressed in a maroon ball gown with too many frills, and equipped with an open umbrella with matching colors, the speaker that appeared from nowhere started her journey towards us. Despite having the body of a child- well, more like an early teenager, and her appearance being rather poofy, her face was nothing short of beautiful.

Ah, that's… Shalltear…? Wait, what's Pero's NPC doing here? She's supposed to be placed at the top floors right? Why is she all the way down here?!

"Weren't you told_ not_ to use [Gate] in Nazarick? We're on guard for any intruders you know. Couldn't you walk here?"

The unexpected hostility came from the elf child in red. Ah, now that I think about it, I believe the female one was called Aura, and the other one was called Maare…? Mare? Something like that… I don't know… Chagama gave them long names.

So Aura was the one who retaliated then. Their appearance was meant to suggest the opposite of what their actual gender was from what I recall. Huh, I wonder if I had any impact on her NPC's, with the traps and all. Would be neat if she got the idea from me.

Well, in any case, Shalltear seemed unaffected by Aura's reply. If anything, her slight smile seemed to widen a tad. Despite that, Aura continued on the offensive.

"Something stinks. Don't tell me you started rotting because you're undead."

Now that it was mentioned, something definitely had a distinct scent. Wait, I can smell… Another sense that shouldn't have been able to be simulated by current technology. The longer I'm here, the more I'm convinced that something supernatural has happened…

Ah, that smell. The heck is it? I can't think straight with it lingering around. What does an undead even smell like? Do they even smell of anything? Heh, it seems Momonga is sniffing himself… I mean, I hope he doesn't smell. I get that he's super busy and spends pretty much all his time on YGGDRASIL but, He should have basic hygiene mastered at least.

Wait, is that even his body anymore? If he's like, actually a skeleton… How the hell does that feel like? Sob, even more things that don't make sense…

"Don't you think that's rude? Momonga-sama is undead as well."

"Oh please, you should know that Momonga-sama is beyond just a normal undead. He's a Supreme Being after all."

Huh? What was that about Momonga being some sort of one of a kind undead? I mean, he specializes in instant death spells but, Overlords weren't particularly rare in the game. And as far as I know, there wasn't an undead class that was a higher rank than Overlord.

"…but Nee-chan, m-maybe you shouldn't have said it…"

"Hm? Ah, I guess so… Ahem. Alright, redo. Don't tell me you started rotting because you're a walking corpse."

"That, um… I suppose that will do."

Hm, speaking about bodies… does… this body have a smell? Everything feels so real… I can feel my fingers rubbing against each other… I, need to know. I need more confirmation that… this isn't… this is my current body… I don't want to think about it, it's scary. But, I need to know. I need to know what my next course of action should be, based off the current situation…

I raise my right wrist to my nose and inhale. It smells somewhat sweet. I think this is what a floral scent smells like. Never really experienced anything like it so, what do I know. But it's nice, calming. Pleasant, I suppose. It's something I'd imagine what rich people's perfume to smell like.

That's the nail in the coffin then. This is a new body… I can't find any flaws if this was still game, or a dream. It's too specific and real to be a dream… right? Then again, dreams have varying realism.

"…my beloved master!"

Breaking my train of thought, I look to where the odd phrase came from. Only to be met by Shalltear desperately dangling off Momonga neck, making weird erotic sounds.

Uh…Momonga … are you… ok with that…?

"…that's enough from you Shalltear."

At this point, Shalltear had let go of Momonga's neck to face her opponent without being in an odd position.

"Ara, so you're still there shorty? I didn't see you, so I thought you had left."

The height difference between Shalltear and Aura was not big at all. That fact didn't really matter though, Aura's face had already twisted into a scowl at this point. And her brother in the skirt was trying his best to find an escape from the warzone he unfortunately got dragged into.

"It must be hard for you Mare, having a sister like that-"

"Tch. Fake tits."

"H-huh? W-w-w-what are you talking about?!"

Shalltear's previous demeanor completely broke down in that instant.

"Hah! Look how outrageous that chest is? Especially for someone like you! How much did you stuff in there?"

"Grrr!"

"Hah, so that's why you used a gate! You didn't want all that stuffing to move out of place-"

"Shut it shorty! Not like you have anything to show!"

"Well, I'm only 76 years old! I have plenty of time to grow, unlike an undead like you!"

"Why you little brat!"

Oh god, this doesn't look like it'll end well. They're at the point of head butting each other, mouths mere centimeters away from each other as they launch their verbal attacks. Should I stop them? Will they even listen to me? Sigh… Maybe they'll stop by themselves… Ah who am I kidding, someone needs to intercept them. Guess I'll never know unless I try-

"How. Annoying."

Oh I've been saved. Oh thank god I wasn't the one who said it. I didn't want to know what would happen if they didn't listen to me. Thank you- um. That's… a large… thing. Ah wait, that's umm, uhh….. What's his name, what's his name… ah! Cocoonus! Wait, that sounds stupid. Ah, I can't remember! Me and my blasted memory.

In any case, the large ice themed insectoid made his way towards us. Having four arms to wield his numerous weapons, he boasted the highest attack of any floor guardian from what I remember. He's a literal glass… well, I guess more of an 'ice canon'.

He's the guardian of the fifth floor, which would be the frozen wasteland. Wasn't he created by Blue Planet-san? The environmentalist? Talk about irony.

"You. Stand. Before. The. Supreme. Beings. Contain. Yourself."

"She started it!"

"Excuse me? You were the one-"

"…Shalltear, Aura. Enough messing around."

"My sincerest apologies!"

Waa. How brave of Momonga. And that might've been the quickest, genuine apology I've seen in my life. Both Aura and Shalltear went from bickering to a right angled bow in a blink after hearing Momonga-san. Well, I hope this means they won't rebel against me, and that I can talk a bit more freely than what I first thought.

"Cocytus, I'm glad you came."

Ah, so that's his name. Why the hell did I think of a Cocoon? I guess the whole insectoid thing huh…

"I. Will. Always. Come. When. I. Am. Summoned. Momonga-sama."

Ah, so he too addresses us with so much respect. Unless, it's just Momonga? What if they only listen to him and not me? At the end of the day, they're NPC's, or rather should be. Momonga-san and I are players, so would that put me higher in whatever power hierarchy they follow? But if they don't follow me… muu…. I have to know. If it fails… hopefully Momonga-san covers for me. Oh please god help me…

"...I should thank you as well Cocytus, for arriving so quickly."

Ahhhh. That was dumb, I don't even know why all the floor guardians are here in the first place! Not to mention I don't even know when they were called here!

"I. Am. Undeserving. Of. Such. Praise. Yunomi-sama."

Oh. Ehm, well then. That somehow worked. Heh, I can't help but feel relieved. Thank god I didn't embarrass myself as much as I pictured I would. Or died. That would've been far worse.

Well, that concludes the experiment. They addressed me with –sama, and the way they said it, it should be safe to assume I'm in charge somewhat. That's sort of reassuring.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting."

The owner of the voice was a slim man in an orange business suit. With glasses that blocked his inhuman eyes and a metallic tail, it was pretty obvious he was more demon than man. He also had pointed ears that looked similar to mine.

This one I remember. Demiurge, guardian of the 7th floor. Created by Ulbert, he's the head of the literal hell that is directly below our current position. Ulbert being fond of his creation was an understatement. Dude loved his role play.

Right behind him, was a woman. Or more of a succubus really. With white horns, black wings and physical features that all would kill for, Albedo really was beautiful. Eh, calling an NPC attractive… well, Tabula did a good job on her, I'll give him that. There isn't anything wrong with finding a virtual character attractive right? Or maybe it is… Well if Pero can his ero games, I can at least have this.

"Ah, am I the last one to arrive?"

A girl in her late teens joined the growing crowd of floor guardians. This was Anathema, a Seraphim Eden. One of the most powerful angelic race class that was useable by the players. Although an angel, Punittoe Moe made her look human. In physical build at least, that was the only passable trait for a human.

Her hair was sky blue, which was kept free, falling until just past her neck. The diamond shaped irises within her eyes that contrasted it were a deep crimson in color, her hair partially covering the left eye. Her skin was pale, for humans, and equipped by her was a short dress made by tessellating polygons. Most were a darker shade of her hair, with some bright red ones making a pattern across the waist.

"To think that I'm the last one to arrive, even when I was made to be the fastest floor guardian…"

"Its fine Anathema, you arrived at a perfect time."

"But Momonga-sama-"

"…I said don't worry about it."

"…Understood."

I mean, I've been late to my job a fair amount of times, and I have friends that occasionally show up late as well. I have never seen someone that affected by merely being late, even my boss usually shrugged it off.

Then again, he was a pretty chill guy, so perhaps I just got lucky.

"Now that we're all here, let us all pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Beings."

Huh? Wait, wait. What?

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First and Second Floor. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

"Anathema, Guardian of the Third Floor. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

"Guardian of the Sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

"Mare Bello Fiore. A-also Guardian of the Sixth Floor. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

"Guardian of the Seventh floor, Demiurge. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

"Guardian Overseer, Albedo. I bow before the Supreme Ones."

Did… did they all just prostrate down to us? And like, swore an oath or something? And pledging their loyalty to us?!

"With the exception of the Guardian of the Fourth floor, and Guardian of the Eighth floor, all the floor guardians are gathered before you. Thus, we offer our utmost and undying loyalty to the Supreme Ones."

Wha-what?! H-hey, hey hold on now!

Do you even know who I am?! I'm Kagami Rinanu! I'm just some voice actor trying to live his life comfortably! What do you mean 'Supreme One'?! I'm not some godlike figure! I'm just a regular guy who's stuck in this weird ass dreamlike scenario!

What the hell do I do? Can I teleport back to the throne room? And hide in some dark corner until all of this is over? I don't want to be here…

Ahhhh, I want to hide under my blanket and stay there… I don't know what's happening…but I can't right now. Sob. Why is this happening…? What the hell did this to me…And what's with this atmosphere… I feel like its pushing on me, it's a little bit uncomfortable. Was that there before? I probably should've noticed it by now, it's not exactly negligible. Where's it coming from…? Huh, I can feel it coming from behind me.

Turning around, what faced me was the embodiment of death. The undead ruler had a dark aura surrounding it, leaking from beneath its robes and from behind him. With miniature red infernos as eyes, it looked down towards all the lowered guardians.

Uwah, Momonga! Is that coming from you?! I can even feel a slight shiver! Stop it! You look scary! And it's creeping me out!

How is he doing that? Or am I the only one seeing this. No, this is definitely affecting the guardians as well. Although they face the ground, I can almost sense some sort of fear from them. Besides, with all the unreal, yet _very_ real, things that have happened so far, for me to assume something is a dream _now_ would be dumb. And I'm still in denial.

Is it like, one of his passives? How do you even control skills and stuff without the console? Ah, can't worry about that right now.

"Raise your heads."

All the guardians lifted their heads in robotic unison to Momonga's reply.

"Then… first off, thank you all for coming."

"There is no need for thanks. We're merely the Supreme Beings' loyal subordinates."

All the guardians hummed in confirmation to Albedo's statement.

"We know that our abilities will never match the Supreme Beings, but we swear that we will set out to accomplish any task asked from us, no matter how difficult or tedious it may be. This we swear!"

"This we swear!" All the guardians chimed together.

Wha-What is this?! Why do they think I'm some sort of god like deity? Why are there so serious about this?!

"Excellent, Guardians."

Eh? Momonga-san, what are you doing?!

"I know that you will understand my aims and successfully carry out my commands. There may be some things which are difficult to understand, but I hope you will listen to what I have to say."

Momonga-san, you're going to get yourself killed! Or at least something similar. Aren't you worried about what might happen?

"I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."

Well, yeah. No shit.

"Although I do not know what caused this change, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has somehow been transported to a grassy plain. Did anyone notice anything that might've lead to this strange occurrence?"

Oh… wait. Is this what Momonga-san is doing? If we can get answers from them, maybe we can get an idea of what's going on… Ah, you genius!

Wait, did he say grassy plain? Hold on, we aren't in Helheim anymore? Well, that shouldn't be unexpected at this point.

"I'm sorry Momonga-sama, we have no idea as to what has happened."

Well. There goes that plan.

Fuck.

"Hmm, I see. Then, have any of you Floor Guardians notice any oddities on your floors?"

All the guardians replied with a negative. Welp, this went as well as it could've I suppose. We aren't dead yet so, this is a win.

"Then, I shall investigate the surface."

"There is no need. I've sent Sebas there beforehand."

Sebas? Uhh…. Was that Nishikienrai's NPC? No, he made a maid… Sebas was the butler, right? Then, did Touch Me make him? Or was it Yamaiko…

"Forgive my lateness, Momonga-sama, Yunomi-sama."

A butler with snow white hair and a beard to match appeared near the doorway everyone went through to get here. Despite looking quite old, his straight posture inferred otherwise.

"It's fine. Now then, tell us what you saw on the surface."

"Of course. To begin with, the area surrounding Nazarick in a kilometer radius is a plain. There were no manmade structures that I could see. With the exception of some small animals, there were no other life forms."

"Were those small animals' pose any danger?"

"No, they were life forms which had no combat power."

"...I see. Then, were the plains covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them? Or perhaps dead grass that gave negative debuffs?"

"No, it was simple, soft meadow grass. Nothing special about it."

"And you did not see any abnormalities in the sky?"

"No, I did not. There was no sign of sentient life in the sky or on land."

"I see… Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

So, we aren't in Helheim then… no, there's no way. This has to be YGGDRASIL, how else could Nazarick, Momonga's character, and all of it just, come to life? Like, _real_ life. This has to be some other realm within YGGDRASIL…? But that doesn't explain the sudden sentience of the guardians.

Ahhh, the more I think about it… the more illogical this becomes.

"Yunomi-sama, are you alright?"

Huh? Oh right, there are 9 other people in our little talking group. Sigh, just hold it in for now Kagami, we'll get to the bottom of this later. Focus on getting through, whatever this is first. Save the thinking later.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Sebas, it's just… uh, you need not worry."

A lie couldn't be more blatant than that.

I was already trying my best to absorb everything that has happened so far, and my mind couldn't handle the surplus of new information. With everything going on breaking all concepts of reality that I was aware of, my brain, like my VR gear probably, was overheating at this point. Most things phased through my mind without being comprehended.

"...I see."

My inconspicuous zoning out was interrupted by the new voice of Momonga. Huh, wait what? What's happening?"

"Then, I have heard and understood your opinions. I shall hand the tasks that were once performed by my former comrades to you. I trust you to carry them out faithfully."

Eh? Their opinions? Wait, what happened?

My vision fades to black again, just like last time. This is teleportation… but- ah. It's probably a group teleport huh. Thank you for using group teleportation Momonga-san, I don't know how much longer I could've contained myself. Not like I managed to take in everything but still. Sigh, I feel faint. Ugh, my head hurts… and it isn't from translocation sickness.

Why were they bowing to us?! They all looked and sounded like serving us was their life's purpose! Ahhh, so scary… what the heck was that…

Hmm? Ah, we're in a hallway now. Good, the farther away we are from the NPCs, the better.

The lighting used on the 9th floor was more to fit the aesthetics of a dark lord's residence. But as of now, I just wanted to hide in its shadows until all of this blows over and I wake up from this lucid dream.

Turning to my left, Momonga-san stood next to me, shoulders slumped. I think. It's hard to tell with those large ass shoulder pads he has.

Looking at him, a terrifying thought brewed in my mind. This... what if it isn't Momonga? Like, my guildmate from the game? Is it too far-fetched to assume that all of this is some alternate reality? With an alternate Momonga and alternate NPCs? With everything that has happened, nothing can be certain. Plus, he sounded like he knew what he was doing… unless he's been winging it like me. If that's the case, congratulations Momonga-san. You fooled me. Ohhh… please let this be the Momonga-san I know. Please oh please…

"U-uh… Momonga-san… that is you, right?"

"Um… I guess so?"

Ok, if he answered in some like, scary or magnanimous manner, then I could freak out. We're in the clear for now.

"…thanks… for getting me out of there."

I was replied by a nod from the ominous looking being.

"Are you ok?"

My head ached. Everything doesn't make sense. Why am I not waking up from this dream?! The only possibility that lined up everything was the existence of magic, but… magic doesn't exist! Its fiction! Fantasy!

And this situation was not reinforcing that thought line.

"Am I ok? No… no I'm not! I have no idea what's going on! Why are the NPCs alive?! Why are our voices different?! Why does everything feel so-"

Two skeletal hands placed themselves onto my shoulders as I had my mental breakdown.

"Y-Yunomi-san, please calm down."

"How?! How do I calm down from all of this? Everything is going against all logic! How are you so calm?!"

"Yunomi-san!"

That snapped me out of it. M-Momonga-san is right, I have to calm down. He's in the same situation as I am, he's probably as panicked as I am… Okay, deep breaths. Slow, deep breaths. We're in a safe area now, we'll be fine. We're 9 floors underground, we should be fine.

"…You ok now?"

"Mm"

I respond with a small nod. Just what in the world is happening…?

Note: A lot longer than what I'm used to, but I wanted to get this entire scene out without cuts, so… sorry if it's a bit wordy. Aftermath of this among the guardians will come out as a chapter 2.5 since I don't want to make things too long. Though knowing Overlord as a series, it'll probably be long nonetheless.

Hope you aren't bothered by the lack of description for the pre-established characters, since I'm assuming you all should know how they are. Also kept the Japanese suffixes when the names are spoken to answer that question. Sometimes the suffixes don't flow well in my opinion when their in thought. Hope it's not too bad, and that you enjoyed the second chapter of this little hobby of mine :P

Note2: I haven't read the Evileye Side story as I'm typing this, since I want to hard binge it when the translations are done. So sorry if I mess something up because new information was released.


	4. Chapter 2p1

Despite the Supreme Beings' exit, the all of us remained in our lowered position.

It was only fitting, to be in awe of the effects from their presence that still lingered. Anything and everything coming from them was a blessing in one way or the other. Ah, what great rulers that we have. We're truly fortunate, to be given the opportunity to serve them.

Hm? Albedo has stood up. I should rise as well.

"T-t-that was scary, Nee-chan."

"Sigh, I know right? I felt like I was being crushed."

"To think the Supreme Beings showed us their overwhelming power, we're not worthy of such a kind act."

"Their. Power. Exceeds. All. My. Previous. Assumptions."

"Agreed. Sigh, to think they're far beyond my expectations. That's the Supreme Beings for you."

"Momonga-sama released that dominating aura over us. To think he'd reward us by showing a portion of his strength in response to our pledges, how thoughtful of him."

Sigh, all the guardians felt the same thing, including me. Both of the Supreme Beings revealed some of their glorious power to us all. Momonga-sama's aura and Yunomi-sama's gaze. One covered us all with a suffocating pressure, and the other sent an intense chill down all our spines.

"He wasn't like that with us though."

Hm? Momonga-sama acted differently with Aura? This should be interesting.

"He was kind, and he even gave us a drink when we were thirsty!"

Intriguing. He was nicer when he was alone with Aura, and I presume Mare was there as well.

This didn't sit well with the others though. Their emitting jealousy was obvious to a casual observer. Envious glares shot at them almost instantly, coupled by a few who were preventing their inner thoughts from forming into words. Their lips curled, on the verge of launching out their feelings.

"T-that must've been Momonga-sama's true power! A-as the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Mare's exclamation cut through the malicious atmosphere like it was butter. Everyone immediately lightened up and continued to praise the Supreme Beings. Not like there was anything wrong with that, but I have other things to plan.

"Speaking of which, I wasn't the only one to feel like- uh, how do I describe it…"

Ah, I can't help but not listen after all. It's the Supreme Beings after all. And you weren't the only one Aura.

"…Like your body literally froze up from panic? Or perhaps it was fear."

"Er, something like that. I guess you felt it too Anathema?"

"Y-Yeah, me too!"

"Same. Here."

"So that applies to all of us then."

"Was that from Yunomi-sama then? I knew she was powerful but that felt like something else completely…"

"Her. Mere. Presence. Is. That. Strong. She's. Showing. Us. Her. Power. Is. On. Par. With. Momonga-sama. And. She. Should. Not. Be. Underestimated."

"Ah, she truly is powerful. Though I'm not sure if a fool that underestimates the Supreme Beings could exist in this world."

"Of course, the Supreme Beings are perfect. What kind of idiot wouldn't think so?"

If a fool that stupid truly existed, I'm not sure if I should kill them on the spot or pity them for their lack of intelligence.

"Sooo… that's her way of showing she's in charge then? It was… kinda terrifying though, it felt like my heart could stop at any moment."

"I know right? It felt like my life could've ended right then. Though if the Supreme Beings wanted to, I'd welcome it with open arms."

"Agreed."

The other guardians nodded with a smile on their face. Their life was given to them by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. It could just as easily be taken away. The latter didn't matter that much to the NPCs, their only fear was letting down their creators. Nothing can cure that sort of guilt.

Ah, right. I need to process this new info thoroughly now that there's a break in the conversation.

So Momonga-sama, does he have a preference for them? Aura and Mare that is. Perhaps it's because they're children? Children seem to need some sort of specialized care according to multiple Supreme Beings. Is this what Momonga-sama is doing? Muu… While I'd personally love the special attention from Momonga-sama, I can't be seen as a child if I am to be his partner. Sigh, how unfortunate. The twins better cherish this experience while they can.

"Then, I will be taking my leave. I should be by the Supreme Beings side if they need me."

As much I'd like to follow you Sebas, Momonga-sama has given us our orders. His metaphorical heart is within my grasp, I'll just have to be patient. And for that, my first step should be carrying out Momonga-sama's orders swiftly to perfection.

"Hmm. It's been rather quiet. Shalltear, is something wrong?"

Upon hearing Demiurge's question, all eyes targeted Shalltear who was still in a lowered position.

"Shalltear, are you feeling ill?" To think she'd get sick as soon as the Supreme Beings-

"No actually, if anything I've never felt better! As for the previous question, well, it seems I couldn't control myself and a little bit leaked into my underwear…"

….

…

I put my right hand on my face to cover the scowl on my face, as well as to face palm out of embarrassment for her.

Sigh, of course something like this would happen. I can understand being awed by Supreme Beings, but you're a floor guardian. Don't you have any form of dig- oh, she's Shalltear. Who am I kidding? "Couldn't you have-"

My sentence was cut short by Albedo, whose tolerance seemed to snap in 2 seconds.

"You bitch!"

"What? Momonga-sama let us witness his power first hand! What kind of woman doesn't get wet from that?!"

One that has some self-control and dignity, Shalltear.

Not like me commenting would help. Both of them had unleashed their bottled up auras, which covered each of them with an ominous power as they subtly prepared for a duel.

Ah, it seems like they're getting into a fight. Welp, better not to get involved with this. Anything I say or do would just fuel the already blazing inferno. Better to let their emotions simmer down over time. Besides-

"Aura, Anathema. I believe disputes between women should be dealt with women. If things get out of hands, I'll step in."

"W-Whoa, you're leaving this to me?!"

_Sigh. Demiurge. Scared of dealing with them now are we? Fine. I'll handle this one. You should look out though, I will get my revenge one of these days._

"Do you two really have to argue? There are numerous other methods to solve your little quarrel."

"OH REALLY NOW?!"

Geez, I get that you're in a fight but you didn't have to yell. I'm 2 meters away from you two. It was probably a rhetorical question but, I'm settling this now. If I didn't end it soon, there'd be no stopping them.

"For example, talking like the civilized creations of the Supreme Beings that we're supposed to be."

The negativity surrounding both women was dissipating. Good, the mention of the Supreme Beings calmed them down. I shouldn't use their sacred names for something this petty though. I'll keep that in mind for next time.

If they had continued their dispute, I would've left them to their own devices. I managed to tone down what was meant to be a gladiator duel to a verbal war. At least it's an improvement.

"Uh, what exactly are they fighting about Anathema?"

"Hm? Probably about who should be Momonga-sama's wife."

"Huh? But then, why are they fighting?"

"Well, who wouldn't want to be the partner of a Supreme Being? It's one of the greatest joys we guardians could experience. They're settling things like this as a way to see which one of them is more deserving or something."

I really don't see why they'd choose this method. There's way more that goes into being worthy enough for Momonga-sama. While strength and combat ability are a part of it, there's a whole lot more one needs to qualify as a candidate.

"But, wouldn't Yunomi-sama be the best wife? I mean, it's only right that the 2 Supreme Beings to be together, right?"

"Ah-"

The previously bickering girls had been silenced. If Yunomi-sama really wanted to be with Momonga-sama, then participating in any sort of intervention between the two might as well be defying the will of the Supreme Beings. Which would most likely end with a swift execution unless ordered otherwise.

However, this was not the case. Momonga-sama is free game, and with these 2 females acting like children and Aura out of the question, it would appear that my position as Momonga-sama's wife is assured. Though I expected them to put up more of a fight against Aura's statement, especially after how rowdy they were over the topic.

Unless… they don't know that Yunomi-sama isn't a candidate? No not candidate… more like, love competitor? I should come up with a more fitting term. Though I'm sure any other term I could come up with wouldn't describe Yunomi-sama better than Supreme Being.

If they don't know, then, this is a huge advantage for me. If they believe Yunomi-sama is a competitor, there's no way they'll even attempt winning Momonga-sama over. Kukuku, if that happens, then victory is already in my hands…

No, calm down. There's no way it can be that easy. This is Momonga-sama we're talking about, the leader of the Supreme Beings. If I want a guaranteed victory, I need to play the long game. To be expected in hindsight. Which gives Shalltear and Albedo time to gain information, and possibly an edge over me.

I'm confident I can deceive Shalltear, but Albedo will be a problem. If she catches me withholding something from her, I'm done for. Or even worse, she could see my progress towards Momonga's love as going against Yunomi-sama. Obviously I'd never do such a thing; I'd happily kill myself than cause the Supreme Beings even the smallest of an inconvenience. Though if that happens, it'll definitely cause major problems… then any chance I had would be ruined. Albedo would see to it.

Grr… though it pains me, telling the both of them might be in my best interests. It does mean they'll put up a fight, which makes things more complicated, but it's less risky in the long run. I'll be on safer terms with Albedo as well, which is big plus.

Sigh, seems like I have to reveal this fact huh. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Don't any of you know that Yunomi-sama isn't interested in men?"

The 2 previously disappointed women were now staring wide eyed at me. Aura was giving me a shocked reaction. In fact, I felt even more pairs of eyes looking at me from behind. The sudden silence did not help the odd situation I put myself in.

"Anathema..?"

I don't have a very clear memory of that moment. As hard as I've tried to engrave everything the Supreme Beings have said, this particular conversation has eluded me since forever. It's the earliest memory I can recall with limited accuracy, which implies I myself was created a short period before their meeting.

"It… was a conversation between my creator, Punittoe Moe-sama, Bellriver-sama and Yunomi-sama while they were rebuilding the Third Floor. She… mentioned that she had no intention with getting together with a male… I _believe_ she said she had a girlfriend as well…"

Well, it didn't affect me that much. Gender, race, appearance, I didn't really care. What mattered to me was how powerful or wise the individual in question was. This was simply how I was made. And with Yunomi-sama having a partner, Momonga-sama was the one I could be with as of now. If his straight up power wasn't appealing enough (how can anyone NOT be impressed by it), he being the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, his wisdom can only be limitless.

However, my sentiments were not shared among the other guardians.

"Not into men?!"

"Yunomi-sama...girlfriend?!"

Similar comments were made by all the guardians. Did none of them know? Perhaps Yunomi-sama's preferences were kept secret from the other Supreme Beings? And this particular conversation was a private one that I unintentionally was a witness to? Oh. Fuck. Did I just reveal something Yunomi-sama wanted kept hidden? Oh… I'm sooooooooooo dead.

"Who's Yunomi-sama's girlfriend?!"

"Was she another Supreme Being?"

"How long have they been together?"

"I-I… don't know anything about her partner!"

I'm so dead… if Yunomi-sama ever finds out… The feeling of disappointing a Supreme Being, it might as well be the highest form of torture for us. Ughh, I just had to say something. Being confronted by Albedo is nothing compared to causing trouble for Yunomi-sama. And I've done exactly that, with a potentially touchy topic as well. Oh I'm so done…

Is there a way I can get out of this? No. I have to face this problem, it's the only right option. I made a mistake, I should admit it to the Supreme Beings. But there has to be a method where it can end better for me… right? At least one where I may not be punished a severely.

I could ask the other guardians to keep it a secret, but it's risky. I can't depend on Shalltear's personality, she could let it slip out of curiosity or for other reasons. Cocytus might rat me out due to his nature. Albedo could turn this around and use it to her advantage. That plan's out.

I could just keep silent. There's a good chance that the other guardians haven't come to the same conclusion I have. Perhaps making it seem like common knowledge, they won't bring it up? No. It's even more likely then they'd inquire about Yunomi-sama's relationship. That's an even worse idea. Besides, I've decided I won't hide, there's no point. And its treason to keep things from our creators.

Perhaps just informing Yunomi-sama of my actions and error would be best. Worst case scenario, my punishment would be dealt right then and there. No time for my guilt to build up, and the situation gets fixed immediately. While in theory it sounds good, I can't help but fear what might await me down this path.

Grr…. are there no other methods?! Anything else I can come up with has an even lower chance, or the Supreme Beings will most definitely see through it. Come on, come on, there has to be something I'm missing!

"Anathema. Is. Something. Wrong?"

"H-huh? O-oh, i-it's nothing Cocytus…"

The other guardians couldn't find her answer to be very convincing. Her face during her time brainstorming was one full of frustration, panic and despair. Her breaths were short, her hands were tensed, and her eyes looked as if she was glaring at something from a gruesome nightmare. It was painfully obvious that something was incredibly off.

"Perhaps… you're not feeling well?"

"N-no, no. I-I'm fine, r-really."

Great, they've caught on. I have to come up with something quick, otherwise someone else will get to Yunomi-sama before I can. If that happens, my fate will surely be worse. They'd see it as me trying to hide it from them, when in reality I was too slow. Even more reason to punish me, can't even fulfill the role of a mobile entity.

Alright, deep breaths. I can get through this… hopefully. First things first, I need a place where I can concentrate. I can't think straight with others around.

"W-well then, I shall head back to the Third Floor to carry out Momonga-sama's orders. I bid you all farewell."

I give a bow to my colleagues to signal my departure.

I need to make amends for my mistake. And fast.

Note: Yay, it's finally out! Don't exactly have a schedule for this, but apologies for the delay. Anyway, this is me trying to make Anathema not too similar to the other guardians, as well as attempting to implant a portion of Punittoe Moe into her. Carne should be in the next 1-2 chapters so, at least I have that going :P .Again, thank you for reading my little creation!

(2 months into this and we aren't even at Carne yet. _Great progress from me_.)


	5. Chapter 3

Haaah…

It's been 3 days since the sudden transfer of worlds. My somewhat comfortable lifestyle had been stripped from me, and in return I was given… this.

A nice bed that was crafted by the gods to satisfy my aching mind and new female body.

But to be completely honest, what fucking reason was I brought here?! Any attempt at making a hypothesis on the situation leads to dead ends or just lack of evidence.

Obviously if a scientific answer can't be reached, then the only other option is a magical one. And due to my lack of understanding of such 'magic', any theories I've come up with all lead to some sort of story trope.

Did I die and reincarnate here? Unlikely, unless me and Momonga died simultaneously. Just happening to transfer over to a fantasy world because I was playing a game? I refuse to believe something that cliché could ever happen to me. This place is some parallel world, and we were forcefully brought here? In other words, summoned here… well, I don't know how this world works so I can't quite rule that possibility out.

Then there's the problem that, the entirety of Nazarick came along with us, and every non POP NPC was given the gift of sentience by some outside being. Unless Nazarick was the one to be brought over, and me and Momonga are just unfortunate that we were dragged along with it.

If that's how it is, screw you, summoner! I have my own life too you know! You can't just pluck me from my daily life and drop me into your world and expect me to help you!

Mmm… that sort of thing is pretty common in other world stories, where the protagonist just happily helps whatever organization or country that 'summoned' them without question. Well, not this person. If I met someone like that, I'd probably yell at them and give them a lecture of basic human rights. I mean, isn't that sort of kidnapping in a way? Forcefully taken away from your home.

Well, in any case, I need more information to draw more concrete conclusions.

Mmm… I've been lying on my bed, awake for some time now. I should probably get up, there are things that have to be done. I stretch out my hands in front of me and take a breath. Alright, just another-

"Uwa! M-M-Momonga-san?! When did you get here?"

Undoubtedly, where once was an empty space on the dark carpeted floor, now stood a 2-meter skeleton staring directly at me. When did he get here? Ah I should cover myself, right? Y-yeah, lets pull up the blanket a little more.

"Uh… like 30 seconds ago?"

I give him a look of 'no, you were not'.

"…I had [Perfect Unknowable] activated and I forgot it was up when I teleported here…"

"Y-You- C-C-Couldn't you have knocked first?! O-Or at least a [Message]! I'm naked under here for fucks sake!"

"E-eh?! H-How the hell am I supposed to know you were naked?!

"S-So, you teleport into my room, invisible to all senses when I'm sleeping, to see me huh? Pervert!"

"Eh?! N-No no! That's not- sigh. It was a mistake on my part, I'm sorry."

Hmm? Is he okay? He seems a bit off than usual. Well, I guess we are in a different world… he's probably pretty stressed too, huh. The fact that he hasn't slept the past couple days probably adds to that… Could it be that he's so stressed that he can't even be flustered properly? I mean, I know he talked about being overworked, but that's some outrageous treatment from his boss.

Sigh, and here I am trying to pull a joke.

"Sigh, s-sorry Momonga-san… I'm just, trying to lighten the mood, I guess. I should be the one apologizing."

I give him a short bow, while still in bed under covers.

"No, no. I should've notified you that I was coming, it's my mistake."

He returns the gesture.

"Well, since you're here, I assume you've found something interesting? Hold on a sec, let me get changed real quick."

"E-eh, uhhhh…"

"Hmm? Momonga-san? You ok?"

Momonga quickly turned a full 180 degrees the moment I escape the blanket's temptations.

"…Could you not…"

"Hm? What, never seen a woman's body?"

Momonga's shoulders tensed. "…What's with the sudden change in personality…"

Sigh, so this really won't lighten him up huh? Guess things change after a year, though I didn't think he'd change this much.

"Ok, ok. I've had my fun." I raise my hands to signify my resignation, although Momonga obviously couldn't have possibly seen it. "No more jokes, ok?"

He gives a small nod while still looking away.

Hmm. I haven't really been… distracted… by my new body. I wonder, is it because there's some magic at play, or that I'm so used to seeing from my avatar's perspective that it doesn't affect me at a psychological level. Probably the former.

Just by thinking of equipping my usual gear, a brief flash of light covers me from my neck down, and in its place now stands my light beige clothing. Out of all the things that have confused me since the transfer, the inventory has me absolutely stumped. This new inventory that I'm dealing with, is even harder to comprehend compared to everything else. Where do the stored items go? Does it have limited space? Why can I equip certain items directly from it, but for others I have to physically wear? Could I put a person in the inventory? Can someone steal from there? To be completely honest, I've decided to stop thinking about it, and accept that its some form of fourth- or fifth-dimension storage I'll never hope to understand.

"You can look now."

Momonga turned slowly, peeking over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't kidding.

"There, see?" I spread my arms out. "I'm dressed."

After confirming that I was indeed dressed, Momonga turned to completely face me now. His shoulders dropped. Whether it was from relief or disappointment, I'm not too sure.

"Now then… what's up?"

"Umu, where do I begin… well, I just tested it but, it seems class restrictions still apply to us. It also appears that the NPCs can't gain any new levels."

I drop my head. Considering that it's a new world, I thought game limitations couldn't hold us back. It'd be so cool if the homunculus maids, along with all the various handcrafted NPCs could reach level 100. Seems no matter what you do, you can't escape the fundamentals of YGGDRASIL huh. It's the same for elemental weaknesses, but that at least that makes some sense in a real-world scenario.

"How about things on your end? Anything new come up?"

"I don't think so… you've been the one to verify most of the important things while I checked up on the smaller stuff. Well… for starters, all the different areas on the ninth floor seems to work. The door to the treasury is still a pitch-black wall. And the lava on the seventh floor can indeed damage you." Had dipped my finger in the glowing magma. It was hot enough it hurt, but my finger didn't take any permanent damage. I suppose standing that close to lava is already a superhuman achievement in itself.

"Oh and these things…" I twitch my wings slightly. "Are really annoying."

These new… organs? Well, whatever the correct term for them is, they're really annoying to deal with. For starters, these things completely give away what I'm feeling. Startled? Fear? All out panic? Whatever face I manage to create; these things are here to sell me out. Couldn't get worse? Well the forceful bestowment of these come along with a wide variety of small inconveniences. Can't sleep on my side, can't use chairs with armrests, I'm assuming I can't physically wear any clothing either.

Quite a troublesome racial trait I have to deal with, especially when its only benefit can be recreated using a [Fly] spell. Sigh, well, it could've been worse. If I were Tabula, I don't think I could live with myself.

"…So, your new body is… working properly?"

Working- oh. He means the gender change. Right? Probably.

Huh, now that I think about it, it doesn't feel very different from what I'm used to, if at all. Everything feels natural, like this is how it's always been. I wonder if I had bigger assets… would I feel a difference? Or is this what I get for seeing so many virtual nudes.

"It doesn't… feel weird, I guess? I mean, as long as I can eat and breathe, it counts as a functioning body, right?"

"Hmm… I see."

"How about you? Does your calcium-based body do you any favors? Besides the immunity of becoming fat."

"Heh, I guess it's not so bad… I never feel tired, or rather, I can't. My sense of touch seems to have been nulled somewhat as well. And I can't get fat in the first place since I can't even eat."

"Eeeeh? No need to eat and sleep? Dang, you got a good bargain. All I got was an annoyance."

"Hmm? Does sleep annoy you?"

"No, not really. The bed is hands down the most comfortable thing I've ever used. Its these damn wings, they're too inflexible and large for my liking."

"Weren't you the one to make such wings in the first place?"

"Oh, come on, it was for a virtual avatar. I didn't think my aesthetical choice would give me an unwanted organ."

"Heh, fair enough. Now that I think about it… Yunomi-san, how much have you been sleeping ever since we got here?"

"Oh, uh…"

Way too much is my honest answer, but I can't bring myself to say that. Not when Momonga has been hard at work confirming assumptions and gathering information within Nazarick.

"…I mean, I've just been catching up on sleep… It seems my weariness from Japan has decided to accompany me to this new body."

That part was true. Of all the things to come with me to this world, it was my fatigue. Talk about unfortunate. On my first night in Nazarick, the moment my head hit the pillow, I could literally feel all my stored tiredness and stress from work throughout my body. It was also the most intense relief I've felt in my life.

Though I have no idea how my fatigue of all things came along with me. Isn't this a new body? It should be in perfect condition, no? Unless it has been mental strain I've been suffering from… it's plausible.

"Here."

"Eh?"

Momonga who had walked a few steps in front of me tossed me a ring, which found its landing site within my right palm.

I open my hand to examine the ring Momonga had just passed to me.

The ring was rather plain looking compared to the other rings I had equipped. It was bright gold in color, polished to perfection, with no gems or words carved onto its gleaming surface.

It was a [Ring of Sustenance], in the game, it reduced the effects of fatigue. Fatigue in the game meaning things like cooldowns or side effects of using a skill, or using too many skills in succession. I suppose it was to prevent players wiping a team by combo-ing crowd control skills, making the opposition unable to move as the attackers bombarded with spells they were powerless to defend against.

Though with competent skill cycling and some cooldown discipline, fatigue wasn't a problem.

"What's this for?"

"It apparently negates all feeling of tiredness. At least, according to the maids."

"Eh? Really? That's super convenient!"

Momonga gave a small nod.

Hah, with this, my sleep problem is solved. Though this leads to its own problem. What ring do I replace with this one?

The 10 rings on my fingers each had its own purpose for my build. Some were for resistances or immunities; others gave me access to spells and items I normally can't use. Then there's the ring which lets me have this many in the first place.

Huh, I wonder if I can wear 10 rings without it… I'll make a note of it to test it later.

Well… mmm, which one should I get rid of? All of them are valuable to have in their own right.

I guess I'll just remove the ring for cold and heat resistances. It's probably the least important one… right? Eh fuck it. I'll never decide at this rate. Just do it. Why the fuck not.

With that decision made, I pluck the ring from my left thumb and place it my inventory, then slot in the [Ring of Sustenance].

Well, I don't feel any different. Only one way to find out huh.

"Guess we'll see if it works. If it does, thanks for this."

"It should, unless these items have no effect on players. Which I hope isn't the case… Anyways, anything else you need?"

"I don't think so… Hmm, actually…"

"Hmm?"

"Er, it's just… I don't know if I'm paranoid or something, but sometimes I feel my left eye… I don't really know how to explain it. It's not uncomfortable per se, but occasionally it acts up and feels weird."

"Could it be that it's your eyes adjusting to the new field of view? You mentioned the other day that you could see much more than what you're used to."

"I guess that sounds logical." I cover the eye that we're talking about with my respective hand. "I hope it's not some magical infection. Last thing I want to do is to die before I figure out what brought us into this predicament."

"You think Nazarick could experience an epidemic?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know about magical sicknesses. Besides, you're probably immune to all illnesses anyways, so why does that bother you."

"Heh, that might be true. Mm… well, on the topic of the unknown… should we check the outside world?"

"Hmm…"

Sigh… it probably is about time we check the surroundings of Nazarick. Heh, it's easy to forget that we're actually underground, buried under 8 floors, all equal in size to a small village, or bigger.

Now that we've confirmed how everything in Nazarick functions for the most part, and that we aren't in some dream, our next step should be gathering information on the outside world. Sebas said that we were placed in some open plains, with no form of sentient life within a kilometer radius. Though there's bound to be some people, or at least some form of civilization somewhere in this world. That should probably be our first step when we set foot out of here.

Exploring the surface had been postponed until we could verify our abilities, along with the NPC's and Nazarick's, but with that out of the way… I suppose there's nothing left to do.

"I suppose it's about time we do so… you want to go now?"

"I'd prefer that, I don't want the Guardians to come and fawn over us again."

"Ah… yeah, that'd be troublesome…" The thought of the NPCs glaring at us like hawks is scary enough for me to run for cover. Not like there is any cover in the first place. "Well then, shall we?"

"Mm." With a nod, Momonga activated the spell, "[Gate]".

Going through the black hole, my view was replaced with a large hall. The floor and pillars were made of stone, which seemed to be recently cleaned. Or always this clean. Pillars stood tall at regular intervals around us to support the large roof of the mausoleum.

This was just before the entrance to the First Floor of Nazarick, which was just down the stairs behind us.

However, ahead of us were three figures that stood in our way.

One had a female body and a crow's head, wearing incredibly revealing clothing. Next to her was the very picture of a demon, with fangs, horns, red eyes, and a snake tail attached to its inhuman body. Finishing the trio was a muscular male, with horns and bat wings covered in dark plate armor.

Those were the Evil Lords of Lust, Wrath and Greed. They were 3 of the 7 NPCs that were based off the seven deadly sins, who act as direct subordinates to Demiurge that help him guard the Seventh floor.

So, what the hell were they doing here.

Ok, ok. Remain calm, take a deep breath, and slowly exhale. I've done this before and I can do it again. No problem.

Upon our arrival, the 3 demons immediately fell to one knee. I've seen this happen multiple times and I'm still not used to it.

From the shadows behind the evil lords, a silhouette showed itself. It was tall and slim, it's swinging tail had a metallic gleam which reflected the little light that reached the mausoleum's interior. It wore a bright orange suit that stood out from the gray walls, and it wore a small pair of glasses which covered its eyes.

My brain went on high alert. If it was just these 3, I might've come out of this encounter alive, but now that he's here, any mistake made is a fatal one.

"Demiurge…"

It was in fact Demiurge who came from the shadows, who promptly fell into a similar position of the three evil lords.

"Ah- you all may rise."

Following Momonga's order, the 4 humanoids rose to their feet.

Ack, forgot that they stay like that until told otherwise. Get yourself together!

"Momonga-sama, Yunomi-sama. May I know the reason as to why you've graced us with your presence?"

The way he said it… it feels like it was a rhetorical question. He's the smartest individual in Nazarick, with Albedo as a close second. Ulbert had a blast modelling him as a villainous schemer who's always 5 steps ahead of his opponents. The problem is that we're the opponents in this case. Why do I feel like I'm being toyed with… Its like he knows we're just improvising and bullshitting our way out of every situation.

But I'm technically his superior, based off the denizens of Nazarick. So, if anything comes up I could use that as an excuse, though I'd like to avoid such scenario.

Or I could just tell him the truth. No harm in that I suppose, if Momonga isn't going to say anything, then I should. Before Demiurge gets suspicious, or even more so.

"We're just here to see the outside world in person. Anything wrong with that?"

Ahh! Am I being too casual? Maybe I should act more proper when dealing with the Guardians… uwa I don't know…

"I see… then may I know who will be guarding you Yunomi-sama?"

Guards? There's supposed to be guards?

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with going by ourselves? We aren't going very far. Do you doubt our ability?"

Ahh… I feel bad for pulling that. That was kinda rude, huh.

"O-Of course not! Doubting the Supreme Beings' power is the epitome of foolishness! But rather, if an emergency were to happen, we could be used as shields for you."

Hmm? I guess that makes sense. Though sacrificing all of Ulbert's work… I don't think I could let that happen…

"Very well then. I'll allow one person to accompany us."

Momonga must've seen where the conversation was headed. If we had kept going, Demiurge could probably put up 7 valid arguments as to why his option is superior.

Demiurge took a deep bow. "My deepest thanks for accepting my selfish request."

"Umu…"

"Well then, shall we head out?"

With my limited practice of my wings, I slowly ascended upwards at the same pace as Momonga who was using [Fly], with Demiurge in one of his forms following us from behind. I hope my flying looks passable, though if I were Demiurge, I'd be wondering why my boss is so incompetent at flying when she should be a natural. Flying past the cloudy barrier, we were met with a gorgeous view.

The night sky… it was nothing short of breathtaking. Stars were beautifully sprawled out all across the sky, each of them twinkled gently as their faint light bathed us. The bluish hue that was cast by the full moon added to the night time charm, as it shone on the grassy plains far beneath us.

So, this is how the sky should look. Not the gray smog that choked cities, but a clear view of the space beyond Earth. Is this what you fantasized about Blue Planet-san? I can see why you were so engrossed with it now. Sorry I couldn't have appreciated this much sooner.

"It's beautiful."

I glance towards the source of the voice, being Momonga's nonexistent throat.

"Mm. It's nothing like what we're used to."

This was continued by a few seconds of silence, just to fully absorb the little light that drizzled upon us.

"Hmm… 'When something so beautiful stands before you, aren't you obligated to take it?'"

"Hmm?"

"Eh, oh. It's just a line I had recently recorded for a game." I wave my hand to show I didn't really mean anything by that. "I thought it was fitting."

"Well… you aren't wrong. Though I worry for what context that line would be used for."

"Sigh, it's my job. Or rather was… anyways, I was just using my talent to make a living. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, not really. Though if I remember correctly, Pero-san had many complaints."

"Oh please, you can't even imagine the stuff he has said to me. Sigh, maybe if he knew how I looked like in real life he wouldn't have asked such perverted requests from me."

Though Momonga's face couldn't physically make an expression, the lack of sound coming from his jaw was enough to get the idea.

"It wasn't law breaking don't worry. It's just… sigh, can we talk about this another time."

"Oh- uh, sorry…"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that line, then we wouldn't have gotten so off track. Ehh, stupid me. Ah well, can't be helped. Those words can't be taken back.

"Still, to take all of this?"

"Knowing Blue Planet-san, he'd jump at the idea of having something like this."

"Umu, it would be a good gift. No, I honestly can't think of a better gift to receive."

"Can't argue with that."

I don't think anyone in their right mind would refuse something like this. Its beauty is priceless.

"Then, Momonga-sama, Yunomi-sama. If you would allow it, I would like to lead Nazarick's forces to claim this gift, and to present it to both of you, the Supreme Beings."

"Hmm? All of this, as a gift? That would be quite a present."

"Indeed. I'd feel bad for taking all of this for ourselves."

Something like this… it has to be maintained. If there are humans here, then undoubtedly this blessed land will turn into our old world. I can't let that happen, not when I know the outcome. I can't bear watching a place like this develop into a wasteland.

What would be the best way to control this? Small time organizations can't do anything, Earth is living proof of that. Then, to have a real impact, you need to be a top power in the world? And I suppose to have maximum control over humanity's development would be to…

"…take over the world…"

"Eh?"

Note: Kind of rushed in my opinion. Sorry for any mistakes I might've missed. I need to be better at time management :P Carne should be in the next Chapter. If I'm free, it might even come out before September! Unlikely though, sorry. I'll put more care into the work I put out from now on.

Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 4

This is… embarrassing…

A humanoid figure stood at the side of a dimly lit room. The room's walls were a deep purple, an unfittingly royal color in this circumstance. It was dimly lit, though not to the point of discomfort to the eyes. The figure was awkwardly staring at a mirror which was embedded into a wall from a distance, striking an interesting pose to say the least.

Said humanoid figure could hardly be classified as a human. While it had long blonde hair, and the general body shape and height of a regular person, it had far too many extra organs attached. It had large wings, that were almost as tall as the person. It also had a short white fluffy tail, and long bunny ears. Covering the figure, was a black bunny suit.

And the person in the suit, was me.

Ah yes, in my adventure of testing out even more spells, I arrived to the trio of [Rabbit Foot], [Rabbit Ears], and [Bunny Tail]. Two of the three were helpful to me as a support unit.

As a supportive build, increasing the range of audible sounds and decreasing a boss's aggro were pretty important. Though there are better spells to achieve the same results, if not better, these were cheaper in terms of mana spent. So, they were used occasionally.

Well… at least I know the bunny combination works…

God, I look stupid… can't believe I activated this to tease people. Not to mention some newer players' reactions… How the hell did people fall for this? Or does it look weird now that this is my actual body? Perhaps the people I teased were just that deprived of female interaction. Some food for future thought.

It was indeed weird. Seeing myself, in a bunny suit of all things, was weird enough. But from an aesthetical point of view, my body didn't match this well at all. Both body shape and color didn't help. Usually you'd expect numerous sexual features to arouse men from clothing like this. My charm was about as attractive as a cutting board.

Though, I guess I never really appreciated the fact that I have a new body. I mean, when I was Kagami- well, I'm still the same me… Back in my old body, I wouldn't say I was hideous, but it definitely wasn't a good looking one. What I get for not really caring about my hygiene, I guess.

Now that I can experience the difference, I can slightly comprehend why women were all over beauty products. My skin is smooth and clean, almost pristine like. Not to mention it looks like it emits a faint glow. It could just be that a fairy's skin is like this, but hey, an upgrade is an upgrade. I'm not complaining.

Is this what women sought after? And did they really need so many different products? I mean, there are so many different colors that look practically the same so what the hell is the difference? Makeup, clothing, accessories… if they don't have stats behind them, I honestly can't tell the difference. Sigh, I'll never get women.

Ok, let's dispel all of those for now, I've had enough of that sight for the rest of my life.

Cancelling the spell, the bunny suit along with its attachments vanished in a blue light, and the robes I had been wearing for the past few days returned to me. Ah, so much more comfortable. The material for it is on the thicker side, but the temperature never bothers me. Probably a magical property.

I've never washed this robe huh… I don't exactly have any other clothes, but does magic gear not get dirty? Or does a spirit body not excrete any waste? Could be both in this instance. I haven't gone to the toilet at all either. Not that I really wanted to go to the toilet as a female in the first place…

I put an arm over my head in a means to stretch. Not like I needed it, but more out of habit.

Guess I should pay Momonga a visit. I need to update him on everything. All sorts of reports have been piling up in my room… I haven't even gotten through a third of it. I wonder how he;s holding up on that front. I mean, I know I was the one who demanded all this data to be compiled and sent to us for our understanding, but even then, all of this is two… no, four times more overwhelming than what I thought a regular office job would be. I have to give a lot more respect to Momonga if this is the stuff he deals with every day. Or, rather _did_.

Hmm… was he in his allocated office? He was playing around with that [Mirror of Remote Viewing] last I saw him. Wonder if he's figured it out by now. He should probably be searching for people using the item. Or some trace of civilisation. Or literally anything of interest, but people would be the best find. I suppose I'll check the room, he shouldn't have moved anywhere far without sending a [Message] my way, so he should be there.

Exiting my room, I peek out to the left and right before leaving its grounds completely. No maids, no guardians… ok, I think I'm in the clear-

"Yunomi-sama."

Ack!

Quickly turning around, a light blue haired girl stood there in the hallway. Her crimson eyes seemed duller than its normal vibrance, and her face showed no emotion.

Anathema! That scared the shit out of me! How the hell did I miss her? When did she get here? Ah, I have to calm down. Enter my, er… 'Supreme Being' persona… not that it's a persona at all, I can barely keep my mind from collapsing!

After recollecting my self in record time, I proceed to counter her initiation.

"Er- yes, Anathema. C-Can I help you?"

The angel's face turned unpleasant. Oh god, what happened.

"Yunomi-sama, if you're free right now… may I bother you with a selfish request?"

Aaaahh, this doesn't sound good!

"A-and, what exactly would that be?"

This could end horribly. What the hell does she want? My position? My life? Oh, please let it be something I can accomplish without sacrifice! Muu… what could it be…

Anathema had a short pause, briefly taking a deep breath, before diving headfirst into a begging position.

"Please forgive my foolishness!"

"Eh?"

Eh?

EHHHH?! What was this about? What the hell happened? I haven't seen Anathema since the day we got here! Did I do something wrong? Oh god, I've been so paranoid about Albedo and Demiurge seeing through us, did Anathema succeed in that endeavour? She's like, one of the smarter entities in Nazarick, right? Punittoe Moe… damn you! I already have 2 NPCs to look out for, I don't need another one! Ahh, but maybe I'm overthinking things… I hope… Aah, who am I kidding, I'm toast. We're toast… Sob…

I take a mental deep breath. Ok. Ok, lets first ask her to get a general idea as to what happened. M-Maybe it isn't as bad as I think it is.

"…M-May I know what you've done that requires my forgiveness?"

The light blue figure's shoulders tensed up, along with the rest of her body. Why is she scared? I'm the one freaking out here! You're the one who brought it up! Why is the situation like this?!

"I… I stupidly revealed your secret to the other Floor Guardians!"

Wait.

Wait wait wait wait.

What secret? That I have zero clue as to what I'm doing? Did she figure it out?! That their 'Supreme Beings' are incompetent? It's only been a few days… Actually, thinking about it, I'm surprised we were able to deceive them for so long. Uwah… I guess it had to end eventually…. But what happens now?

So, what are they going to do to us? Interrogate us? Torture? Straight up kill us?! Thinking of all the ways to accomplish this in Nazarick… it makes my hair stand on end. We could be sent to Neuronist… I don't even want to think what happens there. All the floors have various ways of torture… freeze to death, burn to death, eaten to death, beaten to death… Oh god have mercy on me.

I try to keep my wings from acting up, as well as keep my face and breathing at a natural state.

But she's apologising… does that mean she's on our side? But why join two people who have no idea what they're doing? Maybe I really _am_ just overthinking this? Or perhaps there is something in Anathema's settings that I'm missing…

I suppose it doesn't hurt to know more… I have to tread lightly though. Aah… please let whatever the reason is, for it to not be serious…

"Hm? What secret?"

Ok, with this, I have the option to play it as if it wasn't a secret… whatever it might be. Maybe we'll be spared from the more gruesome punishments. This way, perhaps we'll be granted a swift death if worse comes to worse.

The lowered angel paused shortly, before saying her next sentence as fast as she could, like it was an embarrassing story.

"Your relationship with another female! I understand I've crossed a boundary I shouldn't have, and its unforgiveable! S-So please punish me accordingly!" Anathema's head seemed to sink into the floor even more.

Eh?

Wait, is this what it's all about? My dating life?! What about it?! Why are you apologising?!

My relationship? But the only females I've talked to are the various NPCs… I don't think I've engaged in anything close to romance, or let alone teased them about it.

Unless… they're talking about my IRL love life? Well… _previous_ life's love life… How the hell would she know about that? I only talked IRL stuff with the other guild members… and the last time I saw one online that wasn't Momonga was over a year ago! Does she have memories of being an NPC? What would that be like? All NPCs did were stand still or walk a predetermined path over and over, and occasionally deal with invading players. Do they have memories of their deaths? She guards the third floor… that must've been quite a few deaths she's racked up. Ah, I should respond to her, now's not the time to think about stuff like that.

"…I don't see a reason why I should punish you."

It really isn't that big of a reason. So, I have a love life, so what? Can't a guy just try to get a girlfriend before it's too late? There's no problem, right?

Anathema raised her head from her weeping state, now in a kneeling position.

"It wasn't really a secret to begin with…"

"B-But… I-I thought…"

Ah… now that I think about it, I_ am _a female now. Is that what she's worried about? Is it taboo to be partnered with someone of the same gender? It was touchy topic in the previous world, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's the same here. For all I know it might be worse.

But it was true. At the end of the day, I'm still a guy on the inside, and I'm not going to change my preferences because of it. Though I suppose making love in the first place would be rather difficult, all things considered. Well, if the NPCs continue to follow our orders, it should be fine, right? As long as it didn't spread too much.

"I suppose you were worried about the fact that I had a partner of the same sex?"

The distraught girl gave a small nod in response.

Sigh. Moments like these are what make me think that the Guardians are more like children instead of defenders of a dungeon. I haven't interacted with the NPCs all too much, but from my limited experience, their behaviour varies between the two categories.

"I thought so. Hmm…"

What course of action should I take? If it kept within Nazarick, there shouldn't be any problems… Though I'm not sure how the natives of this land will take it. It'd be best if they were open minded instead of homophobic. Though who knows what'll happen.

"It should be fine, even if the other Guardians spread word about it. There shouldn't be any issues." That was what I was wishing for, but I need to look confident now. "Though if it spread outside of Nazarick, I'm not sure what kind of attention it might attract."

"I-I understand… T-Then Yunomi-sama! Let me- Let this one make it up to you!"

Eh? That's a sudden change in tone.

"Hmm?" I raise an eyebrow.

Make it up to me? You didn't do anything wrong in the first place! Well, I suppose you should've verified if the information was accurate, but this isn't a serious problem! Why are you taking it so seriously?!

"Allow me to inform everyone in Nazarick to keep that information to themselves!"

'That really isn't necessary' is what I'd like to say, but even an idiot could hear the resolve in those words. Sigh, why are you treating something this simple so seriously… honestly, these Guardians are more than just a handful. Well, if this is her way of apologising, it should help her conscience, I guess. I don't want to burden her. Eh, what harm can be done.

"I'll leave it to you then."

"Yes!"

With the angel revitalized, she stood up and took a swift bow.

"I'll be taking my leave then, Yunomi-sama!"

Pure white wings spread from Anathema's back, and immediately flew down the hallway to carry out her new order.

Man… I wish I had retractable wings… Lucky…

Phew, I'm glad that's over. At least it wasn't anything too serious…

Ugh, this feeling… so you showed up again huh? Damn eye. Why do you only act up when I'm talking to people? Jeez its annoying.

Is there a doctor NPC in Nazarick? The closest thing would be someone like Pestonya I reckon… not like she can use an X-ray spell though. I don't think clairvoyance can see through people. I could really go for an optical check-up right about now. I hope it's nothing serious… It isn't painful so, hopefully it isn't too bad. Then again, early stages of cancer don't hurt either… Ah, I don't want to think about it, its scary.

After that whole ordeal, I continue my travel across the ninth floor to Momonga's office.

Sigh, what am I going to do with her? And not just her. All the guardians are like this… man, what a pain. They overreact to everything…

Was all of that in her character bio? I only remember that she was smart! Or something… When she came and bowed down and apologised like it was the worst offense she'd ever committed… did I forget something? Or do all the NPCs act like that at the smallest things related to us? Honestly that's how it looks like to me… I'll have to be careful with my actions if they care about us that much.

The more I interact with the NPCs, the more I feel like I'm babysitting them instead of ordering them around as their superior. Well, they are in a way the children of everyone in Ainz Ooal Gown. Eh.. doesn't that make me the one person to not have a kid? Even in a game world I don't have anything that resembles a child… God that's sad for someone of my age. Ah… how depressing.

Ah, it looks like I've arrived. This is the room, yea?

Just as I was about to knock, the door opened by itself, to reveal Sebas standing just behind it.

"Ah, Yunomi-sama. Momonga-sama was looking for you."

Eh? If he wanted to see me, he could've just sent a [Message].

I peek over his shoulder. Behind him was a the [Mirror of Remote Viewing], which Momonga had been playing around with a couple of hours ago, along with an empty chair and a [Gate] nearby.

Oh god, what is he up to that he needs a [Gate].

"Where did Momonga-san go?"

"He seems to have travelled to a human village that is currently being attacked."

"Kuh-"

What the hell is he thinking?! A human village? That's being attacked?! Momonga! I know you've lost your physical brain, but have you lost your magical one as well?! I facepalm, along with letting out a long sigh.

"…I understand Sebas."

I have to go through the gate… don't I? Sigh, I really would have liked our first contact with people under more normal conditions… fuck sake. I'm not even prepared for battle.

In the short distance from the door to the [Gate], I chant from memory my typical pre-fight preparation spells. [Body of Effulgent Beryl], [Magic Ward: Ice], [Magic Boost], [Absolute Defense], [Greater Resistance]…

Well, let's go and make sure Momonga hasn't fucked up anything too bad.

On the other side of the gate, was a forest. Green trees created a canopy of sorts, blocking out a good portion of the sunlight. The sky was a bright blue, with clouds being scarce. An ideal weather in the past, and one that was impossible to see in modern time. It was peaceful, tranquil almost. If there wasn't blood splattered over the ground.

My eyes first set its sights on two corpses lying on the ground. One seemed to be in near perfect condition, ignoring its leaking blood, while the other was singed and was in a strange pose on the ground. Both were equipped with suits of armor that looked like it came from a few centuries ago. Looming over the pair was Momonga, who had blood dripping from one of his bony hands.

I stared at the bodies on the ground. Are… are they dead? Oi oi… did Momonga just kill someone?! Ahh! That's not good! That's fucking terrible! People are definitely going to come after us now… Can I resurrect them?! Or maybe I shouldn't… Ah I hope this doesn't bring up any major problems. Actually, that seems pretty inevitable at this point… Oh please have mercy.

Well, let's deal with one thing at a time.

I've entertained the thought of seeing a dead body before, but my expectations were that I'd either freak out and scream, or just stand there terrified out of my mind. Neither prediction was correct.

I just stood there like it was nothing. No shock or fear came from my mind. If anything, the only new thing I felt was annoyance. Annoyed by the fact that Momonga had made contact with this world's beings without informing me beforehand. And seemingly making the rash decision of killing two people. As well as annoyed by the sight of corpses. Not like it was terrifying, but like it was some rotten food that had been lying out for several days. Not quite disgusted, but unpleasantness mixed with a bit of disappointment.

What caused him to come here under such short notice then? It's not like him to go off script like this, especially knowing how cautious he can be when it comes to PvP. So, what's the big whoop?

Stay calm, stay calm. Breath in, breathe out. I'm sure he has a _perfectly reasonable_ explanation for his actions.

"Sigh, if you're going to kill someone, you could've told me earlier."

Too calm. He just killed two people for fuck sake! Do I not care that there are two bodies, gushing out blood, right in front of me?! I get that my job is to sound convincing but, this isn't time for that!

"Uhh…"

The startled skeleton looked at me, then his surrounding area, with realization of what was happening dawning on him. Or at least, what he thought I thought.

"I-it's not what it looks like!"

"_Oh_? Then perhaps you could also tell me why you came here seemingly off a whim?"

I feel like I'm way too on edge with a friend… but, isn't this serious? Like, really bad?!

"The preparations took longer than I anticipated, I deeply apologize for my tardiness!"

Eh?

An angelic voice came from behind me. The source of the voice was from a tall individual, covered in black plate mail.

It was Albedo. Clad in her full Hermes Trismegistus armor, carrying a huge bardiche of matching dark color. Even inside a metal shell Albedo manages to make it look good. And to top it all off, she's taller than me, even if it is slightly.

More importantly, why is she here?

"It's fine, Albedo. Your timing is perfect."

Oh, so she was brought here under Momonga's orders? This just makes his arrival here even more suspicious. What happened to a village being attacked? Where's this village?

"Thank you, my Lord. Now then, how shall I dispose of these lower life forms?"

Eh? Lower-life forms?

I follow where her weapon pointed. At the tip of the curved dark blade were two girls. One had blonde hair tied into a braid that looked to be in her teens, while the other had dark short hair. The older one was clutching onto the younger one, seemingly out of fear considering their faces, shivering. It was also accompanied the faint smell of ammonia.

They must be sisters, or at least quite close with each other. And they pissed their pants. Uh…

"Albedo, we're here to save this village. Don't harm them."

"Understood." Albedo lowered her head slightly. Her weapon went back to her side, instead of it being aimed at its previous targets.

So… he's here to save this village… wherever it is. And these knights on the ground are the enemies that attacked? Doesn't that mean there are national problems going on? Sigh, what mess are we in now… We already have our hands full god damnit.

Momonga slowly went over to the two girls.

"It seems you're hurt…"

The two girls shrunk away from Momonga. Fear was carved into their reactions as they stared helplessly at the approaching skeleton.

Momonga noticed this, and stopped his advance. He probably had good intentions but… well, when you see someone come out of a magic portal and randomly kill 2 people, you have _every _reason to be terrified.

"Why you…"

Albedo's angelic voice was seething with anger. That was a tone no one wanted to be receiving. Man, I'm jealous of her vocal cords, the things I could do with that tone perfect voice.

"Albedo, calm down."

Albedo immediately went silent after hearing him. Her mood swings might be the scariest thing about her. In fact, it might be the scariest thing about the Floor Guardians as a whole.

I place a hand on his thick shoulder pad, since I couldn't really touch his actual shoulder.

"How about you leave this to me?"

Silently understanding, Momonga backed off from the pair. Alright, my turn. Hopefully I can make a good impression on them, or at least a better one. Though that might prove challenging with a looming Overlord on one side, and a crazy armored woman on the other.

I take a few steps toward them before squatting down. I'm not great with kids… or so I've been told by friends. But it's not like we have many options. I can't imagine Albedo genuinely handling people very well. Phew, ok. Compose yourself Kagami.

In the gentlest and voice I can muster with my second vocal cords, I begin conversation with an inhabitant from this world.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to harm you. You heard him, right?" I look back at Momonga as I say this. "We're here to help you guys out, so there's no need to be scared." I attempt to give a reaffirming smile. Voice, I'm confident in. Facial expressions, not so much. Acting is something I should start practicing seriously.

Well, they seem less tense so that's probably a good thing. No… not quite. The blonde one still seems on alert… ah that red color on her shirt… it's… her blood.

"Ah, did you get hurt?"

The girl nodded slightly.

Looking at it closely, it seems like she was slashed from the back. Probably from a sword wielded by the now dead knight. Well, it shouldn't be an issue. It doesn't look fatal. As long as there are no curses or other harmful effects the sword could invoke, this should be an easy process. A simple healing spell should be enough… if it works."

"[Greater Heal]."

The girl was enveloped by a bright blue glow, and the radiance soon vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Ah good, the spell worked.

Wait, what if magic isn't a thing in this world? Much like my original one? Perhaps these girls weren't terrified of death, but of the unexplainable? That would make anyone freeze up. Ah, but first, their wellbeing.

"Is the pain gone?"

"U-um, yes… T-thank you…" The girl responded after feeling for her back. She was still quite meek but, that's to be expected.

"Mm, that's good. Say, do you know anything about magic?"

"E-er, yes… A friend of mine from another town can use magic…"

"Ah, that makes things easier."

I give myself the biggest sigh of relief in my heart. So even this world's inhabitants know and can use magic… That eases things… Wait a minute… hold on, isn't this the standard fantasy reincarnation trope in those immersion VR games? There's no way it's that simple… Wouldn't that make me and Momonga the protaganists of such a story? Besides, in those types of games, the character you control is usually overpowered relative to the world… No, stop that. It's dangerous to assume things. Those generic themes are only there to let those live out a power fantasy. While there's nothing particularly wrong with that, this situation shouldn't be compared to VR games.

But… I feel bad. I was so paranoid about this world, and it seems I was overthinking about way too many things. Tch.

Ahh, I've gotten off track. There are still things to do.

I stand up from my squatted position and look towards Momonga.

"Didn't you say we were here to save people?"

"Mm. We're on the outskirts of a village. More knights are probably waiting for us within."

"Eh? Then shouldn't we hurry? Won't more people be harmed?"

"Hmm… I've sent a Death Knight out and ordered it to kill any knight it comes across. From what I can tell it hasn't been destroyed yet."

"You're putting faith in a level 35 summon? Sigh, I know you specialise in necromancy but, sending out one is just…"

Reckless. Unreliable. Dumb in some aspects.

"I thought about it, but if I summoned even more, I was worried it would cause even more chaos. I suppose I could've summoned something using exp…"

But that would be stupid, that didn't need to be said. It was obvious, especially when we don't even know if the concept of levels exists in this world, let alone if exp is obtainable. Could we lose exp? Could we theoretically go beyond level 100? We'll have to see.

"Ah, fair point."

"Besides, my other summons have a passive that can harm people without resistances."

"Mm… you're right. Sorry, my bad."

"Eh? It's no problem, really."

"Mm… ok then."

"Then shall we head to the village now? It would be troublesome if all the villagers were dead."

Calling it 'troublesome' bothered Kagami, but seemed acceptable to Yunomi. Which in turn, bothered Kagami even more.

Wiping the irritated look off my face, I thought of something.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Eh? You're not following?"

"Like I said, I'll catch up. It'll only take a few minutes." I glance at the two girls who still huddled on to each other on the ground. "If things take a wrong turn, you can easily make a retreat. Considering Albedo will be with you, it shouldn't be too much of a problem…"

After those words left my mouth, Albedo seemed to make a strange sound, though I wasn't sure what exactly happened.

Momonga on the other hand, seemed to get what I was trying to do.

"…Alright then, we'll head there first. You sure you want to split up?"

Being split up is suboptimal, especially now. But, well, if we have the power to save people, we're probably obliged to do it, no? Although it isn't safe for a dps magic caster to initiate battle by himself, as long as Albedo can be a functional frontliner, Momonga should be fine. Worst case scenario he has ample time to run away as Albedo tanks all the attacks. It is risky, and deep down I don't condone it. Alas, we aren't going to make much progress without taking a gamble. The first step is always the scariest. We needed to explore this world and meet its locals eventually, might as well do it now.

And there was no better opportunity then this.

Whether it was to a stranger or an enemy guild, lying was pretty common. From doing it on impulse to trying to sabotage the other party, reasons may vary. However, it can be considered a common practice almost, which could prove fatal depending on the circumstances. While I doubt girls this young would try to deceive me, you never know. This is a different world with different morals. For all I know the children of this world could be pure evil.

I wasn't confident in this at all. There were too many unknown variables to take into account, but a scenario like this might not spring up again. Information came at a cost in any world.

Besides, I'm not sure how late we are to saving these people, but if all the villagers died, we'd have no intel source, and our efforts wasted. In the possibility of that happening, its best to get what we can out of these girls before their grief and sadness kicks in. Hmm… that's… quite a cruel way to look at things, isn't it?

"It should be ok. Seeing how things are, it's a good chance to get some knowledge of this place. The village isn't far right? If so, retreating is an open option."

"You sure you'll be ok? You don't exactly have much firepower if you engaged into a fight."

"And… since when did I start fights I know I'd lose?"

Momonga paused for a brief moment to think, before replying with "Good point."

A small smile was shared between us, though it wasn't visible on a skull like Momonga's.

"I know it's a habit of yours to interrogate people but, please be careful."

"Sigh, yeah yeah I will. You two should get going already. I'd prefer we save the village rather than what's left of it.

Momonga nodded in response. "…Mm, we really should. Albedo."

"Yes!"

"Let's go."

And with that, the pair started walking towards the supposed settlement. Yup, that one in his voice, he definitely knows I'm worried about things. Well, thanks for letting me do this.

"Yunomi-san."

Momonga suddenly looked back and called out to me.

"Hm?"

"Don't get ambushed."

"I already said I'll be fine, I'm not _that_ rusty. Worry about yourself!"

With a nod, the two continued on with their journey.

He always did that huh? Reminding everyone about stuff like that. Whenever we went to do stuff as a guild… not like we needed the reminder but, it kept everyone on task and focused. Though sometimes it was annoying but, he always had good intentions, and it was hard to get mad at him. Heh, it's good that that part of him hasn't changed after all these years… Ah, brings back memories.

Sigh, I really am rusty… my mind keeps drifting off into the void… I really need that YGGDRASIL focus I once had, now more than ever. Gah. Maybe I really _am_ that rusty,

"Now then…"

Back to the task at hand. The two girls reverted back to their tense state, though it wasn't as bad as earlier. Perhaps having the least scary avatar amongst the guild is an advantage? Could just be me not having killed someone yet.

"…Could you two tell me what's going on? While we're here to help, I'd like to know exactly what's happening. It would be troublesome if something came up that we weren't expecting."

The elder girl gulped and nodded slightly.

"Do you know the people that attacked? Perhaps what organisation they're linked with?"

The question was met with a shake of the head.

Figures. I would've liked to know what groups to be wary off. Guess it wouldn't be that easy.

"Then, do you know why they attacked?"

"N-no, I'm sorry. W-we're just a simple farming village, I-I have no idea why they came."

A simple farming village huh? Then what reason are these supposed knights attacking? If they're after supplies, chasing kids in the forest shouldn't be an objective. A war perhaps?

"Ah perhaps your country is at war with another one? Er- my b- apologies. I haven't made much contact with civilization, s-so I'm unaware of how th- your human world works."

Almost forgot that the countries are probably common knowledge in this world. That could've been bad. Ah.. I kind of blurted it out but… I suppose acting as some sort of 'Forest Guardian' could serve as a cover. That way I could ask about anything about this world without causing too much suspicion. Well, as little suspicion as a Fairy deity would bring… Actually, it's not such a good idea…

"I-I don't think there's a war going on, a-at least, not one that I know of…"

Tch, I'm getting nothing out of this. Well, I guess they are just girls… why did I think they would've known more… Talk about a disappointment. Well, its my fault for setting such expectations in the first place.

"Hmm… I see."

If it isn't a war, that makes me a lot more intrigued in these knights. Why'd they come? Who sent them? A country? Or an individual? Is there a bigger scheme at play? If so, what would it be?

It'd be nice if we can interrogate them, I wonder if Nazarick has the suitable utilities for questioning… If not, there's always the old fashion way. Thank you, Tabula-san, for sharing all your weird interests.

Hmm… if the girls don't know much, its pointless to continue. It'd be better if I rejoin Momonga, settle whatever is going on, and then coming back and asking them. I'd like to know more about this world but unfortunately, there are more urgent things.

"Well then… thank you for answering my questions." I say sweetly. "I should get going, it'd be best if your v- home is intact. Will the two of you be staying here? It's not exactly the safest place."

"Well- um… i-is there a safe place…?"

"Hmm… fair point. Guess I'll just have to make one."

The girl had a confused expression for a brief moment, before it turned into surprise.

Magic circles appeared infront of my hand. Numerous symbols and shapes flashed within the glowing rings as I cast my magic.

"[Sanctuary], [Boost Magic: Holy Ground], [Blessing: Defense], [Boost Magic: Absorption Barrier]."

Four rapid fired spells were activated, with all of them coming to life simultaneously, resulting in a color show of effects surrounding them.

"This should be enough."

Well, it wasn't the best I could do. Any decent YGGDRASIL player could easily kill then, but I needed to save my important cool downs for Momonga or Albedo if needed. Spells like [Resist Death] which could protect someone from a one shot, [Guardian Angel], which directed a percentage of the attack's damage the target took to me, or using any of my super tier spells. Though the latter would be overkill for two people.

"Both of you should be fine if you stay within the circle." The circle I was referring to was a faint white glow on the ground, enclosing the three of us, as well as everything within a 10 meter radius. An effect of [Holy Ground]. "Now then, I shall take my leave."

I have faith in my sense of direction, so finding them again shouldn't be too hard. Though I doubt they'll stay in that dome of protection for too long. Let's just finish our business here and get what we can out of this.

I start to walk towards the village. Momonga walked this way… ye-

"Th- T-Thank you for saving us!"

Eh?

"Th-Thank you for saving us!"

After the elder girl showed her gratitude, the younger girl with the short brown hair followed. Its not that bi- actually I guess I kinda saved their lives, though that was more Momonga than me. I raise my hand as I continue to walk to acknowledge I heard them. I'm not taking Momonga's credit though.

"E-excuse me, b-but, may I please know your name?"

Eh? Uh… sure?

At this point, I've stopped and turned to look at the pair again.

"Hm? My name? It's Ka-"

Agh, I can't use my real name! Stupid! What am I thinking?! There's magic in this world! Sharing real names might be dangerous! At least, it's a trope in fantasy stories... Better to be safe than being mind-controlled or something.

"…Yunomi."

Well, I hope they weren't expecting a last name. That should be fine. Right? Unless my name by default is Yunomi because I'm the character… Maybe I should come up with a fake name on top of that? Probably should. Ah but then I'll have to tell the girls not to share my name, or come up with some story… Muu… so tedious.

I give them a smile before I head off. As a way of showing that it'll all be fine. Kids deserve that much.

Alright then, onto this village… wherever the fuck it is.

Note: Suuuuuuper late chapter, sorry about that :P I really wanted to put a lot of effort into this one, so I revised it a ton. Also because of exams. A lot more due to the latter. Not to mention this chapter is longer than what I'm used to and I really wanted to make sure everything fits. There probably won't be another update until like, late November. Apologies for the delay, but here you go! ( -')7

Also, I'd like to interact with you guys more! I appreciate the time you guys take to read my little fantasy, and would like to answer your questions! Or something similar. Anyways, was thinking of possibly doing a little QnA thing at the bottom of each chapter answering whatever queries you guys might have. I don't know if I'll keep doing this but, let's see I suppose.


End file.
